User blog:GameZone1/Art Statement
(escape) (all paintings burned) (per painting burned) (per money bag secured) |exp2 = (escape) (all 3 passwords found) (hack finished, can be triggered 3 times) (mansion destroyed, can be triggered 3 times) (per lootbag secured) |achievement = }} The Art Statement heist is a two-day loud-only heist contracted by Victor. It involves storming an art gallery to destroy its display of modernist paintings and obtain the addresses of the painters, then heisting and destroying the artists' mansionettes. Day 1: Extreme Criticism Assets Objectives #Bag paintings #Gather paintings into a pile (0/8) #Set the paintings on fire #Open storage area crates (can be committed during previous objectives) #Grab and scan the artists' barcodes (0/3) (can be committed during previous objectives) #Burn more paintings and wait for the helicopter #Burn more paintings or escape #Escape! Optional objectives: *Find and secure money bags Walkthrough The heist starts in casing mode across the street from a two-story art gallery in the middle of a cloudy day. The crew has to find several paintings that are marked with three certain artist bios. The paintings need to be gathered in a pile in the central room on either the ground floor or second floor, and once enough have been piled, it must be set on fire either by interacting with it or using an incendiary weapon on it. Either after or during the painting search, the crew needs to open crates in the storage area with crowbars (that can be found in the storage rooms and the alleys around the gallery) to find three barcodes. The crates with barcodes that need to be scanned have paintings inside of them, which can be thrown into the pile. The barcodes are scanned at a computer also within the storage area, and each scan takes 1 minute and can be interrupted by law enforcers directly or by them turning off the power at power boxes. On higher difficulties, where more than three painting crates spawn, there is a chance after scanning the first barcode that several barcodes inserted will turn out to be identical to already-scanned barcodes. This has a 33% chance after the first barcode, and a 67% chance after the second one. After burning the required amount of paintings and scanning the barcodes, the escape helicopter will arrive two minutes later on the roof. During this time and after the helicopter has touched down, the crew can find and burn the rest of the paintings and look for money bags to secure in the helicopter, identical in appearance to those in Election Day Day 2 Plan A/B, Hotline Miami Day 1, and The Bomb: Dockyard. Both will increase the money and experience earned. The heist can be pseudo-stealthed up until the paintings are burned, due to visible, indestructible smoke detectors throughout the gallery. In fact, all of the paintings in the complex can be gathered and the barcodes can be scanned before the alarm can go off, leaving only the helicopter escape to be endured in loud. However, this will also cause the helicopter to reach the art gallery slower, at five minutes. Variations and Events *The artist bios attributed to the paintings that need to be burned are randomized; there are a total of 14, and the other bios are attributed to the rest of the paintings in the gallery. *The amount of paintings that can be burned increases with difficulty: on Normal, on Hard, on Very Hard, on OVERKILL, and on the Mayhem difficulty and above. *The floor the paintings are piled and burned on varies. *The room the computer spawns in may be closed; when opened in loud, a Bulldozer will be inside. *The locations of money bags, burnable paintings, cameras, crowbars, the computer, and power boxes vary. *The rest of the art in the gallery is randomized, some of them borrowed from Framing Frame Day 1/Art Gallery. *The escape area will be at one of five locations on the roof, at the center and each wall. *The locations of vents from which Cloakers can drop out of are randomized. Mayhem+ Changes *All cameras replaced with Titan cameras. *The computer room door is always closed, and a Skulldozer will always spawn inside in loud. Day 2: Robbin' Hood Assets Objectives #Enter the mansions #Find the artists' computers (0/3) #Hack the computers #Find passwords (0/3) #Hack and defend the computers (0/3) #*Optional: Look for loot #Destroy the mansions (0/3) #Wait for the van #Place C4 on brick wall #Escape! Optional objective: *Secure loot Walkthrough The players are dropped off at a cul-de-sac at night, along with three bags of C4 containing four explosives each. There are five houses at the cul-de-sac, two of which are inaccessible. There are three mansionettes with distinctive themes: One is similar in appearance to the safe house in Hoxton Revenge, which Victor comments is "the most modest mansion out of these fucking three and even then it's still only slightly." One has mostly glass exterior walls, making similar in appearance to the apartment in Framing Frame Day 3. And the last has a Georgian-Palladian design, with heavy usage of gold inlays. Victor calls it "rich jackass mansion deluxe". As Victor notes in the briefing, opening any doors or windows in the mansionettes will set off the alarm. Once inside, the crew will have to find the main computers in each mansion and hack them. This will quickly prove unsuccessful, and the heisters will need to find the computers' passwords in bookshelves and folders. After finding the password, they can begin the hacks on the computers, each taking minutes. Law enforcers can stop the hacks by either interacting with the computers themselves or turning off the mansion's power at power boxes. While waiting for the hacks to finish, there is various loot in the mansionettes, including jewelry bags, money bags, coke, artifacts from The Diamond, money bundles, and loose jewelry. It is advised that all loot bags are moved out of the houses and to safe areas, for reasons that will become obvious later. Once the hacks are done, the crew will have to destroy the mansionettes. The three mansions have different methods for being destroyed: *The "modest" mansion has three heating systems located throughout. Each of them will have to be interacted with to "overload" them. *The "glass" mansion requires a newspaper to be stuffed into a toaster in its kitchen and the toaster turned on, and a heating system's pipes to be dislodged. *The "deluxe" mansion involves placing C4 in 11 different locations, 2 of them being at the house's heating system in the basement. The "modest" mansion will burst into flames after 20 seconds, the "glass" mansion will explode after 15 seconds, and the "deluxe" mansion will only explode 10 seconds after all of the crew members leave it. Any and all loot in any of the mansions will be destroyed when they explode. With all three of the mansionettes now burning, the escape van will make its way to the area, arriving in 3 minutes. Once the van is in position, the last C4 will have to be placed on a brick wall behind one of the three mansions, enabling the crew to escape. Variations and Events *The locations of loot, the computers, passwords, power boxes, heating systems in the "modest" and "glass" mansions, and most of the rest of the objects in the mansions vary. *A SWAT Van Turret may drive into and park in the middle of the cul-de-sac. *The location of the escape van varies. Mayhem+ Changes *The SWAT Van Turret will always spawn. *A Skulldozer will be behind the wall the escape van is located. The FBI Files An alarm went off at the D.C. Modern Art Exhibit in Georgetown and responders found the clowns throwing paintings into burning pile of them, strangely only incinerating paintings by three certain artists. Later, the clowns were heisting said artists' mansionettes, using their computers to drain their bank accounts, then they set the houses ablaze before escaping. By the time crime scene analysts arrived, the mansions were reduced to smoldering piles of rubble. We unfortunately couldn't trace where the money went due to the method used to drain them, along with the fact the computers were destroyed. Achievements minutes or less on the OVERKILL difficulty or above.}} seconds of finishing the third hack.}} law enforcers by blowing up the mansions.}} Trivia *As an allusion to Framing Frame, the default soundtracks of Day 1 and Day 2 are remixed versions of "The Mark" and "Fuse Box", respectively. *The D.C. Modern Art Exhibit in Day 1 is based on the . *In Day 1, if the crew manages to keep the alarm from going off until enough paintings are gathered and burned, Victor will comment "An art gallery has smoke detectors but not a fucking bank?", referring to Firestarter Day 3. *The method used to destroy the glass-wall mansion in Day 2 is a reference to the film and the scene where Jarda's house is blown up the same way. Victor may further reference the film by saying "Hey, at least we didn't kill the artist, take their car, and THEN blow up their house. Or would that be better? Hm..." *In early versions of Day 1, the gallery was more similar in design to that in Framing Frame Day 1/Art Gallery but with the aesthetics of the museum in The Diamond, and instead of the paintings being burned in a pile, there would be a construction site across the street with gas tanks from Firestarter Day 1 that would have to be blown up to burn the paintings in. Category:Blog posts